Teacher Troubles
by PuddingInGreatPain
Summary: Drabble. '"The Fullmetal Alchemist." He shook his head at the irony. He hadn't told any of his students his state name'. 'his students understood the pain that was the Flame Alchemist.' Edward teaches at Hogwarts. Might become a series of drabbles.


**A/N**. Hello and welcome to my drabble, due to unfortunate circumstances, I do not own neither Harry Potter nor Fullmetal Alchemist. There is a chance that I may write more since I have some ideas but I'm unsure if I will ever write them up, so please add this as an alert if you are interested in reading more just so I have an idea if anybody likes this.

Oh and of course please review, even if its to tell me how rubbish you think it is. After all that means I made such an impression, you felt you had to take more time out of your day to review, by stealing some of your time away from you i will be one step closer to ruling the world and being able to steal Edward Elric and hide him away where no one can find him.

**Teacher Troubles**

Edward Elric laughed "The Fullmetal Alchemist." He shook his head at the irony. He hadn't told any of his students his state name, he had decided long ago that he would wait for someone to realise his identity. In fact he had told all of his students that they would get one chance to guess what his name was, if they got it right they would earn a hundred house points. The rules were simple, they had to write it on a slip of paper and hand it into him, if someone got it right he would announce it to everyone at that dinner time. Of course he hadn't told them that he was on their curriculum and quite famous back home, in fact he had done his best to play it as if he was a low level state alchemist, who was lucky to have joined the military getting in only because he knew some higher-ups.

"Sir, what's wrong with the Fullmetal Alchemist?" it was Hermione Granger, out of all of his students, he expected her to guess correctly. In fact Edward thought that she had a better chance over those Ravenclaw lot, who had turned finding his name into a competition amongst themselves.

"Hm? Nothing I was just remembering some stories, the Fullmetal alchemist is somewhat of a hero I guess."

"A hero?" this time it was Harry who spoke up.

"Yes, back home the name 'Fullmetal' brings hope to many and fear to more."

"Fear?" Draco sneered

"The Fullmetal alchemist is also known as 'the alchemist of the people' because wherever he goes, he tries to make things better. You have to understand the state alchemists are hated at home, they are known as the dogs of the military." Edward told the class

"So what was so different between him and those other alchemists?" Hermione again, grabbing onto any information she could. Edward would be worried that she was making a connection, despite the limited information he had told so far, but so far Hermione had expressed interest in all of the alchemists

"He became a state alchemist when he was twelve years old and he never travelled alone." Edward didn't tell them who he travelled with for a good reason, this particular class, he had realised, thrived off being able to ask questions. If Edward dominated the conversation, they got bored but by telling them the bare minimum and forcing them to ask, made them more interest.

"Who did he travel with?" This time it was Neville, this particular boy hardly ever spoke up but Edward had noticed he would ask more questions now, than what he had right at the beginning. For some reason Edwards classes had given this boy courage, Edward wasn't sure why.

"His brother, a very skilled alchemist in his own right, I know him actually he is a very kind person, always trying to find the best in people," Edward ran his hand through his loose hair "Always befriending murderers." Edward shook his head his hair flowing behind him. The hair tie he was going to use to keep the hair out of his face had snapped, when Edward realised that it was himself that he needed to talk about in today's lesson.

"Murderers?" a chorus of voices rang out around the room

"Yeah, anyway the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother made a lot of friends. They had their own end goal of course, some say they were searching for the philosophers stone." Edward heard the class gasp and he chuckled slightly

"Oh I wouldn't worry, your stone was nothing but a cheap imitation, turning lead into gold is child's play. No your stone wasn't a complete stone; the real stone is made in the most horrific of ways." Edwards voice grew dark toward the end

"What are you talking about turning things into gold is impossible!" Hermione called out in outrage

"No it's not, just illegal." Edward rolled his eyes. Hermione looked like she wanted more of an answer but Edward wasn't going to give one.

"Horrific of ways?" Typical someone like Harry would pick up that part

"Yes, the stone was supposedly able to bring back the dead. What is equal to a human life?" He asked the class willing some sort of debate.

"Another human life?" Someone asked

"No, no one life is equal to another, it doesn't matter how pure or how evil either person is, no life is equal to another's. I wouldn't be able to sacrifice Mr Malfoy and bring back a friend, because they wouldn't be equal. The only thing that is equal to a singular human life is multiple human lives. The main ingredient of the philosopher's stone is human sacrifices, hundreds of them maybe even thousands." The class grew quiet.

"So did he make one?" Draco asked

"No he didn't," Edward seemed annoyed before catching himself "Even if he had wanted to, his brother would have kicked his arse for even thinking about doing something so stupid. The two brothers were completely different Fullmetal was rash, very cocky and got angry very easily, whereas his brother was kind generous believed the best in everybody"

"Fullmetal and his brother travelled all over the place looking for the stone, or so they say. It was only because of his young age and his commanding officer that they were allowed to do this though." Ed continued, trying to make it seem like it was a great honour for something like that to happen and that Roy Mustang was a 'good' officer for helping 'poor' Fullmetal. It was a hard task.

"Sir why was he allowed to join the military in the first place?"

"When they were young there was an accident, Fullmetal had to have automail surgery hence his name, whereas his brother was restricted to a suit of armour. No one really knows why. Fullmetals CO had found out about their talent and set them up in such a way that they would be on a train at a certain time." Again with having to twist the sentences trying to make it seem like he had been lucky to have been found. Edward had a feeling that by the end of this discussion he would regret not pretending to be sick and force another poor unfortunate soul to teach.

"What's so special about a train?" Never before had Edward hated a student's questions.

"On this train was a military higher up that was travelling with his family. A band of terrorists was also on board and was targeting them. Fullmetals CO, who actually happened to be the Flame alchemist, knew about this. He was also aware that the team who was on board was likely to fail in saving the higher up."

"So he made Fullmetal to do his dirty work?" The students looked disgusted. Edward tried hard to keep a smile on his face; his students understood the pain that was the Flame Alchemist.

"Yep, both he and his brother stopped the bad guys and the day was saved. The higher up had heard about it all and offered both brothers the chance to become state alchemists, with a little push from the Flame anyway."

"But you didn't say anything about his brother being a state alchemist"

"The two brothers took the exam but the younger brother had to drop out because of the armour. Fullmetal was happy because it meant only one of the was a dog of the military."

"How do you know that sir?" Hermione asked, he needed to be more careful

"I met the younger brother remember? Anyway that's how Fullmetal came to become a state alchemist." It was finally the end of class.

"For homework I want you to read the next chapter about the Crimson Alchemist. Be warned though he wasn't a very nice person."

Once the class had left Edward rested his head against the table, teaching was hard. He was going to beat the hell out of that damn _Führer; Edward lifted his head only to drop it back, why did he back him when he decided he was finally going to take that position? Why? _


End file.
